Particulate flavor materials comprising a flavor encapsulated or entrapped by a fat are often prepared commercially by spray-chilling a liquid mixture of flavor and fat to provide discrete particles. However, the spray-chill process requires an expensive spray drier and, in this process, the feed mixture of melted fat and oil soluble flavor at a temperature above the melting point is passed through the spray drier in the normal manner but without any heating, whereby the droplets from the atomizer solidify immediately as they hit the cold air to provide a free flowing powder. One of the difficult problems with the spray-chill process is that the entire feed line has to be heated properly without any cold areas, because the product easily solidifies in the line in such areas and, if this happens, it is very difficult to unblock the line. We have developed a process without using a spray drier thus avoiding the above problem and, in addition, the product may have better flow characteristics and better appearance than a product prepared using the spray-chill method.